Cra/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1
Introduction The Intelligence based Cra (Commonly known as an "Int Cra") is one of the most common builds for Cras, despite this it is notoriousley tough in the mid levels (50-90) and as of such a hard build to be succesful with. It's so tough that some would recommend starting off as a Strength Cra, hitting level 90, and then resetting your stats and using Spell loss potions to change your build. However that can be expensive and hard, so unless you can afford it, and can do the reset dungeons then it is not the bet path to go. That said at 90+ Intelligence Cras come into their own. They are very effective solo hunters, and with Explosive Arrow, can kill large mobs of low to mid level monsters relativley quickly. They can also be good for gathering materials for Professions and for Characteristic Scrolls. PvP is the downside for Intelligence Cras, due to being a primarily "ranged" class, they suffer at high levels due to the lack of availabe weapons, a Int/Crit Cra however has several options for weapons, and can do well in PvP at high levels. As well as their damage capabilities, Intelligence Cras can also take advantage of a lot of non class spells, such as Striking, Leek Pie Cawwot. Int Cras can also double as effective healers, with a Boogey Wand or a Golden Scarabugly Wand due to Int boosting Heals, they also have greater initiative. Characteristic Points This is an Intelligence build, and as Cras have good soft caps you'll can to put all your characteristic points into Intelligence, and scroll the other characteristics. For this build to work, you must scroll at least 42 points of Agility, it's also a good idea to scroll 25 points of Wisdom. The Agility will have a slight effect on your Critical hits and your Dodge rolls. The Wisdom will help you level, and increase your chances of taking AP with Frozen Arrow. To scroll these two things you will need to get: * 25x Small Scrolls of Agility. (25x100 Nimbly Rings) * 17x Medium Scrolls of Agility. (17x70 Acorns) * 25x Small Scrolls of Wisdom. (25x100 Gobball horns You should aim to fully scroll everything eventually. Spells Class spells Key class spells for Int Cras: Other class spells that may be useful for Int Cras: Non-class spells Non-class spells useful for Int Cras: Sets Low Levels (1-40) The first set you should aim for really is Boon Set it's peices can be gathered while in Incarnam and don't require too much effort to get. If you can afford it, the Young Adventurer Set is a better option, as it gives Intelligence as well as Wisdom. After that get a Gobball Set, as well as a good maged Mental Ring. This can give you a significant amount of Intelligence and Life, as well as a +1 AP bonus. Low Levels (40-60) It's a good idea to get a Wisdom Set, for better experience when in a group. The most common Wisdom Set being Prespic Set, though you might want to buy some other bits of +Wis gear to fill in the open slots. For a battle set the best thing to do is get a Fire Kwak Set (No need for the Amulet though) and a Kam Assutra's amulet, which will give you 8 AP and a bit of Intelligence. This however can be expensive, so you might consider a Red Scaraleaf Set, Kam Assutra's amulet and a Bow in Treechnid Root (Though you'll need to have scrolled at least 28 Agility and 10 Strength to equip the Bow). If you find the Agility requirement to high, and the -Vitality too much, then you might consider getting Klime's_Ultra-powerful_Boots. For a second ring you can continue with a good maged Mental Ring or a Xelor's Past Mid Levels (60-75) Now you cam choose continue with the strategy of 8ap or change to use a Kuri Bow in critical hit. It is better used to do a instant death when the enemy has less than 200 hp, because when the damage is higher that the enemy's hp no will have the healing effect. With 7ap you cam use Powerful Shooting and Bow Skill in the fist round, Critical Shooting and attack with the bow in the next. This is a good and cheap way, but you must consider better equipments too. (must have enough critical to 1/2 in Kuri Bow). Mid levels (75-100) In this level a prespic set is not enough to do a good damage and give good exp at same time. And the red scaraset not have enough hp. So new strategy is necessary. The better way to leveling a cra in this level is through Blop Dungeon. Because is the dungeon where the cra is so very helpfull! So you canot wait that someone recruit for this dung. You must do the recruitment! Do a group with 380-440 level and with a lv 100+. Until the last room you must use full wis set, because hp and power is less necessary, you can help a lot taking ap from the glutos and wisdom help do it (do not forget to have at least 25 wis scrolled). In the last room,(if needed) you must use a hp set and give range with eagle eyes's to the others. With the hp set you can be like a sacrier. For wis set (cheap way): For battle set go to Bonta/Brakmar and buy a perfect Kitsou Set. Combine the kitsou set with others int equips or with more hp equips. Some helpful equips are: Gobtubby and Bow Meow God Rod and Excellent King Staff Feudala Belt and int maged Jellibelt Feudala Wedding Ring and Gelano Feudala Geta and Apprenticeship Boots +bonus Feudala Set(+20vit, +4heal) and Jellix Set (+20int) With a perfect Kitsou Set, some combinations with this equips cam give : High levels (100-145) From now, having a Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey + Cawwot Dofus + Rank 10 Alignment + 50 Wisdom scrolled will help a lot! You will need 134 Agility, so you must scroll to complete it. For wisdom/hunt set (cheap way): Battle set(cheap way) Citrus Daggers + Krutch + Feudala Belt + Feudala Wedding Ring + Animal Boots + Chief Bwork's Amulet + Rags + Gelano(+1crit) + (1 crit from alignment order bonus - Putrid Eye/Sharp Eye) After use Critical shooting(+8crit) After have a critical in bow skill you will have 26+(19~23) damage. Then using citrus 3x in close combat it will help increase 3x2x26+(19~23) = 270~294 in the total damage and 3x[26+(12~15)/2]=57~60 of heal Battle set(expensive way) Citrus Daggers + Krutch + Cape Houte + Event Belt + Animal Boots + Dragon Pig Necklace + Dragon Pig Ring + Gelano(+1crit) + (1 crit from alignment order bonus - Putrid Eye/Sharp Eye) After use Critical shooting(+8crit) After have a critical in bow skill you will have 26+(19~31) damage. Then using citrus 3x in close combat it will help increase 3x2x26+(19~31) = 270~342 in the total damage and 3x[26+(13~20)/2]=57~69 of heal High levels (145+) Pure crit/agi and crit/str cras have wanderfull weapons like Mush Cuteers and Ostwogoth Daggers, but theres is not some one so good for int cras. From now the weapons accessibles give more power to mixed builds. Cras have good soft cap for Intelligence and Strength, so weapons like Cheeken Axe and Shovel Egant are some of the best weapons for hibrid cras. Altought half-int/half-str cras cam do massive damage in close combat (700+ with Shovel Egant in critical) the main spells Explosive Arrow and Punitive Arrow become so less powerful. Int Cra for Close Combat with high Explosive Arrow Power Fistly, you need get level 145 to equip Soft Oak Set. Then acquire this set with perfect int stats and without belt, Cheeken Axe (alternatively Shovel Egant(156)), Gelano int maged(20+ int), Powerful Dazzling Belt and a level 100 Ivory and Orchid Dragoturkey. To maximize the power of this build you must have 100 Strength scrolled. Expected damage Using the Bric's Better Dofus Damage Calculator and no considering critical failures probability: Level : 60 Intelligence : 166 (+185) +Damage : 8 +%Damage : 10 Pet : Bow Meow(+80 int) After use Powerful Shooting + Bow Skill lv 5 Level : 113 Intelligence : 253 (+157) +Damage : 21 (+26 Bow skill in critical) +%Damage : 0 +Heals : 13 Pet : Bow Meow(+80 int) Considering Int maged Citrus Daggers and After use Bow Skill (cra) lv6 + Dagger Skill lv6 Level : 145 Intelligence : 293 (+257) Strength : 100 (scrolled) (+227) +Damage : 54 +%Damage : 65 +Heals : 14 After use Bow Skill (cra) lv6 + Axe Skill lv6 Weapons Intelligence Cras have a pretty tough time getting old of good weapons. Most if not all of their weapons start of with Neutral damage, which means you need to Forgemage them. This can be a very costly procedure, not only is the success rate very low, but it can also mess up a weapons stats so be warned. Most Intelligence Cras will not start using a weapon for combat untill level 100, mainly due to the lack of good weapons. Above level 100 though, they will need to get a weapon (Generally Daggers) for close combat, incase an oponent gets too close. PvM Although you may level slow, you'll be spoilt for choice on what to train. Intelligence Cras are pretty effective at killing mobs of monsters at most levels. Monsters PvP Cras are generally considered weak in PvP, as their key aspect, their long range, is easily and quickly lost against other classes due to spells such as Jump, Teleportation, Feline's Leap, and Flight. Another point questionable is: Why enis have spell for get until +3 range (1 turn) and enus have spell to take until -5 range (5 turns) and cra's do not have some spell to get +1ap (1 turn) or take -1 mp without need to critical hits? Ecaflips You should have a good chance against Ecaflips, keep your distance and hit them from afar. Try to hold them off for as long as you can, and maybe lower their range if needed. Iops Pretty much the same as for Ecaflips. Sadidas Use Explosive Arrow to kill any dolls, as per usual stay at range and you should probably win. Pandawas Stay back and hit them from afar, a lot of Pandawas spells are linear, so stand non linear when you can. Enutrofs It's hard to win against them in a Mid range fight, though if you hit them from afar you will generally have the advantage (Watch out for Coins Throwing), you might win in close combat, though they are known to have heavy hitting Shovels. Srams Cut their range on the first turn if you can, then when they go Invisible just blast about with Explosive Arrows. Stay as far back and keep on blasting till they become visible again. Osamodas' Osamodas are formidable opponent for due to the Red Wyrmlings that they summon, which has very high fire resistance (89%), can do large damage, and unbewitch your buffs with Terrifying Cry. Just attack them directly and ignore summons. Take care with Punch of the Crackler when in close range. Sacriers Avoid summons like chaferfu and cawwot. Kill Dancing Sword or any other creatures that they summon as soon as possible because Sac will cast Transposition to replace position with it to get close to you. Stay out of linear to avoid attraction. Do your best with explosive arrow from distance. When the fight become close combat do your best with dagger. Eniripsas Currently the most powerful class in PvP at high levels. It is important to be capable of inflicting massive damage with a weapon to finish off Eni in one turn because they can easily recover HP to full in one or two turns. If the Eni has 1,000 HP or less, a couple of crits with a dagger, sword, or bow may do this job. (With 1,500 or more HP on Eni, however, it's practically impossible to kill Enis.) The difficult part is catching Eni in close combat. The standard tactics against Eni is dodgelocking. Use Lashing Arrow to take away MP from Eni first. When you catch and dodge lock Eni, set an Cawwot behind yourself to prevent Eni from pushing you back using Frightening Word. Once caught, Eni cannot use his/her wand (wand is the most popular weapon among Enis) to attack you (wand's range is 2-5) or get out of the situation because of dodgelocking and the wall/obstacle behind you. Watch out for wand attack from Eni when you are closing distance. Keep at least 5 tiles between you and Eni before coming in. Use Frozen Arrow to take away AP from Eni when Eni is on Preventing Word. This tactic however doesn't work if the Eni is equipped with Unreal Wand, which doesn't require LoS and so can kill the Cawwot over you. In such a case, use Retreat Arrow to move Eni to a place where you can stand in front of wall or an obstacle (not an easy feat). This tactic doesn't work either if the Eni is equipped with a dagger or hammer (which many good battle Eni do at high levels). If you are going to use a bow, you don't need to go through all these troubles to catch Eni. But bows generally do lesser damage than close range weapons like daggers and swords. If the Eni has 800 or less HP, it's faster to use a bow. Fecas Fecas are very tough opponents for Cras. They can cast various armor spells for low AP cost, which will cut your damage by a lot. This means it is important to inflict as much damage on them when you can (Generally the first turn). Feca's will generally cast Burning Glyph (Fire Damage) & Paralyzing Glyph (MP loss) on you if you are within range, which will pretty much finish you. If not, they will try to catch you by teleporting. If so try to lock them with a distraction (Chafer), stay far back as usual while hitting them with what you can. If things get dicey for them, they will use Immunity or Truce, if this happens lower their range with Bat's Eye/take their AP till it runs out. Xelors Very hard to face in PvP, they have several different builds, but all are effective at taking AP. While they have less than 1,000 HP, you may be able to start before them and finish them off, however if you can't then your in trouble. If they survive your attacks then they'll likely teleport in and start taking your AP/doing damage. Once they get you in their AP taking pattern then you have little chance, unless they crit fail or you dodge AP loss, in which case try to hit them.